


The hornet's nest

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Corruption, Flirting, Implied Relationships, M/M, Prohibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chatting up Senator Wayne isn’t the worst thing that that Dick has had to do while working in Harvey Dent’s busiest speakeasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hornet's nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> For tumblr user fleetsparrow who asked for BruceDIck roaring 20s for the "3 sentence AU" meme on tumblr.

Dick’s fingers shake when he sets a glass of whiskey next to Bruce’s hand, but the handsome politician doesn’t seem to notice.

“Here you are, Mr. Wayne,” Dick says, leaning in close enough that his lips almost brush the older man’s left ear. Part of the reason for Dick’s nearness is the band playing something bold and brassy just on the other side of the room. Aside from that, what Dick’s boss wants, he gets and if Dick has to lean in close enough that Bruce’s dark hair touches his cheek… Well, Dick’s done worse things on Harvey’s orders.

“Harvey Dent sends his regards. He wants to… show his appreciation for your patronage with a little gift.”

Everyone with an ear to the ground knows that Gotham City’s newest district attorney has his fingers in all of the pies. There’s not a dark alley in the city that Dent doesn’t have marked with his own special stamp of ownership. He owns the land that the underground speakeasies crop up on, the boats that bring the booze in by night, and he even has the cops in his pocket.

Harvey may not own Bruce Wayne (yet), but he’s determined to change that however he can. If that means throwing boys and booze at him, Harvey won't stop until he thinks he's won.

When Bruce fixes Dick with a sharp look that draws his eyebrows down over dark blue eyes, Dick nearly drops his empty tray from nervousness.

“I take it the whiskey isn’t the only thing Harvey’s giving me for free,” Bruce says with a tight smirk tugging at the corners of his thin-lipped mouth. Leaning back in his booth, Bruce gives Dick a onceover that leaves the young waiter feeling heated. “Whatever Harvey’s paying you isn’t enough.”

Dick feels his face start to burn with a flush. The way that Bruce looks at him is… well it’s something else. It’s searching and stripping all at the same time, like the guy sees through and wants to knock boots with him anyway.

“I’d have done it for free,” Dick confesses, his tongue loose from the steady arousal filling him with the sort of recklessness that he can’t exactly blame on the alcohol that he’s not allowed to drink. “Maybe you haven’t noticed, but you’re pretty easy on the eyes.”

Bruce’s smirk grows wider and he gestures at the seat in front of him with one massive hand. “Sit a sec, kid,” he says. “If Harvey’s throwing you at me to try and get me to go easy on him, you must be something special.”


End file.
